fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Dodelijke Schaduw: Hoofdstuk 7 (Schaduwpoot)
‘Oh, Waterplons, de RivierClan zal je altijd in onze gedachtes blijven bewaren,’ fluisterde Visster tegen haar zoon. Regenpoot en Dauwvacht zaten ernaast, dicht tegen elkaar aan. ‘Ik zal je wreken, broertje, dat beloof ik,’ gromde de blauwgrijze krijger. Hazenster was ook nauwelijks te troosten toen ze haar broer had gevonden. Vederstorm zat erbij en keek hopeloos naar Jaagwolk en Langvoet, maar niemand leek woorden te kunnen vinden om hun leider te kunnen kalmeren. Houtster zat stilletjes bij een witgrijze poes, haar blik somber. Mistster, Varenschaduw, Blauwpels en Pruimpoot stonden rondom Vlamhart. ‘Ik draag haar wel naar het kamp,’ bood Blauwpels aan. Mistster stond op en schudde zijn hoofd. ‘Nee, we gaan naar de Vergaderingsplek.’ Varenschaduw keek verontwaardigd naar haar leider. ‘Waarom dat dan?’ ‘De andere katten moeten dit ook weten en we moeten samen beslissen wat we gaan doen.’ Vonkster hees haarzelf ook op. ‘Mistster heeft gelijk. We moeten een spoed Vergadering bijeenroepen.’ Een waterdruppel viel van haar kin; ze had waarschijnlijk gehuild. Mistster keek van Pruimpoot naar Schaduwpoot. ‘Jullie moeten naar iedere Clan reizen om ze te vertellen om een klein groepje katten naar het eiland te sturen.’ Pruimpoot sprong boos op. ‘Dat meent u toch niet? Schaduwpoot zou een straf moeten krijgen! Ze wordt nu eerder beloond!’ Schaduwpoot keek afwachtend naar haar leider. Wat zou Mistster daarop zeggen in het bijzijn van de andere leiders. De blauwe ogen van de grijze kater keken boos naar de poes die hem tegen had gesproken. ‘Twijfel niet aan het oordeel van je leider, Pruimpoot!’ siste hij. ‘Ik weet heus wel wat ik doe! Schaduwpoots straf komt nog wel, maar dat is nu niet van belang. Dit is veel belangrijker!’ Geïrriteerd ontblootte Pruimpoot haar klauwen en trok ze daarna weer in. ‘Ga!’ beval Mistster. Hij was hun waarschijnlijk heel erg zat, gokte Schaduwpoot. Zonder te wachten stormden Pruimpoot weg en Schaduwpoot haastte zich erachteraan. Dit zal geen leuk tripje worden. Ze deed haar best om haar zus in te halen, maar Pruimpoot was sneller en bleef voorop. ‘Als we in dit tempo doorgaan, houden we het nooit vol!’ hijgde Schaduwpoot. ‘Oh, dus nu ze haar heldendaad heeft volbracht, heeft ze opeens geen zin meer?’ snauwde Pruimpoot over haar schouder, zonder af te remmen. Woede schoot door Schaduwpoot heen. ‘Het spijt me, oké! Ik weet dat het dom was, ik verveelde me en wilde wat spannends gaan doen. Is daar zoveel mis mee?’ Abrupt stopte haar zusje. ‘''Natuurlijk'' is daar wat mis mee! De dag was nog niet eens begonnen, dus je had net zo goed kunnen wachten totdat Druppelvacht je zou halen, maar nee hoor, jij besluit mij achterna te gaan, om te laten zien dat je de beste van het nest bent!’ ‘Alsof jij niet precies hetzelfde had gedaan!’ kaatste Schaduwpoot terug. Pruimpoot was even stil. ‘Laat me gewoon met rust! Ik ben klaar met jou!’ Met een zwiep van haar staart draaide ze zich om en rende het DonderClanterritorium in. Een diep gegrom steeg op in Schaduwpoots kil. Ik heb het geprobeerd goed te maken, maar zij wil het niet. Nou, dan hoeft het van mij ook niet meer! Maar toch lag het Schaduwpoot niet helemaal lekker. ‘Als het je beter laat voelen, dan hoef je niet eens zo jaloers op mij te zijn. Het is niet dat ik nu eeuwige roem heb gekregen! Mistster is boos en de anderen zijn niet eens met mij bezig! Er is niks goeds uitgekomen en jij bent trouwens uitgekozen, ik ben jullie alleen maar gevolgd. Is dat niet al eer genoeg?’ miauwde ze rustig. Pruimpoot begon te lopen, maar keek haar zusje niet aan. ‘Misschien,’ antwoordde ze kortaf. Opluchting verlichtte haar hart, maar toch had Schaduwpoot niet het gevoel dat alles weer goed was. Ze renden verder door het DonderClanterritorium, maar geen van beiden wist waar het kamp was en voordat ze het wisten waren ze al bij de HemelClangrens aangekomen. Pruimpoot stopte. ‘Wat nu?’ Schaduwpoot fronste en dacht even na. ‘Teruggaan denk ik, of we gaan eerst naar de HemelClan om hun te vragen of zij de DonderClan willen waarschuwen.’ ‘En ze laten denken dat SchaduwClanleerlingen te incapabel zijn om het zelf te doen? Echt niet!’ snoof haar zusje. Schaduwpoot moest toegeven dat haar zus een punt had. Mistster had al gezegd dat ze de SchaduwClan voor schut had gezet, en dat wilde ze niet nog een keer. Wat zouden ze wel niet van mij denken? ‘Wat doen jullie hier?’ Schaduwpoot draaide zich meteen om bij het horen van de luide stem en zag een grijsbruine DonderClankrijger op hen afkomen. ‘We moeten jullie wat vertellen! Het is een boodschap voor alle Clans. De kater versmalde zijn lichtbruine ogen. ‘Kom mee,’ bromde hij uiteindelijk. Achter hem kwamen nog drie katten uit de struiken tevoorschijn. ‘Wie zijn dat, Stekeldoorn?’ vroeg een kleine grijze poes nieuwsgierig. ‘SchaduwClankatten,’ antwoordde de kat achter haar. ‘En wat doen die hier dan?’ De vierde kat keek hun wantrouwend aan, maar deed verder niks. ‘We moeten ze naar het kamp brengen, ze zeggen dat het belangrijk is voor de Clans,’ miauwde Stekeldoorn tegen de zwarte poes. De groene ogen van kat keken Schaduwpoot en Pruimpoot onderzoekend aan. ‘En waarom zijn er twee leerlingen bij? Ik neem aan dat de SchaduwClan niet alleen maar leerlingen eropuit heeft gestuurd? Volgens mij kunnen we ze niet vertrouwen!’ snoof ze. Schaduwpoot begon ongemakkelijk op haar poten te schuifelen. ‘Ik hoorde er ook niet bij te zijn,’ bekende ze. En nog voordat ze verder kon gaan, schoot Pruimpoot haar te hulp. ‘Maar dat doet er nu niet toe! We moeten praten met de tijdelijke leider!’ miauwde de poes snel. De poes haalde haar schouders op. ‘Oké dan, het is niet dat twee leerlingen ons iets zouden kunnen maken.’ Schaduwpoot zag de haren van haar zus omhoog stijgen en zwiepte ze met haar eigen staart weer glad. Meer dan dat hoefde ze niet te doen om haar zus te waarschuwen. ‘Bedankt nog,’ mompelde ze zachtjes. Pruimpoot keek haar aan, maar bleef stil en trippelde achter de twee DonderClankrijgers aan. ‘Ik ben Merelpoot!’ zei de bruine leerling enthousiast. ‘Ik zag je vorige keer op de Grote Vergadering, ik mocht toen ook mee!’ Schaduwpoot glimlachte naar haar. ‘Wat toevallig! Ik heb jou alleen niet gezien, sorry.’ Merelpoot haalde haar schouders op. ‘Maakt niet uit, ik was ook de hele tijd bij Hulstklaver en niet bij de andere leerlingen.’ Ze poes wees met haar staart naar de kleine grijze poes achter hen. ‘Dat is Muispoot, mijn zusje, ze is alleen een beetje verlegen.’ Schaduwpoot keek over haar schouders naar achteren. ‘Hoi!’ Maar Muispoot zei niks terug en gaf haar alleen een klein knikje, daarna trippelde ze naar voren om met Stekeldoorn te praten, wat ze dan weer wel durfde. ‘En wat hebben jullie ontdekt?’ ging Merelpoot vrolijk verder. ‘Dat hoor je zo dadelijk, Merelpoot,’ miauwde Hulstklaver streng. ‘Of eigenlijk nu, want we zijn er.’ Achter Merelpoot aan, stapte Schaduwpoot door de doorntunnel. Meteen zag ze Leeuwenmaan, de mentor van de verdwenen Donderpoot. Het drong nu pas tot haar door waar ze de naam Hulstklaver eerder had gehoord. Ze was Donderpoots pleegmoeder! De kater keek hun verbaast aan. ‘Hulstklaver? Ik wist niet dat jij op patrouille was gegaan.’ De zwarte poes zuchtte. ‘Het werd tijd dat ik mijn krijgerstaken weer op me nam, ik moet genieten nu het nog kan.’ Leeuwenmaan knikte en keek toen naar Schaduwpoot en Pruimpoot. ‘En wie heb je meegebracht?’ Stekeldoorn stapte opzij zodat de twee SchaduwClanleerlingen naar voren konden stappen. ‘Schaduwpoot, niet waar?’ gokte de bruinblonde kater. Schaduwpoot knikte. ‘En Pruimpoot, mijn zus.’ ‘Ik roep even een Clanvergadering bijeen, daarna kunnen jullie vertellen wat jullie weten,’ besloot Leeuwenmaan. Pruimpoot en Schaduwpoot wisselde snel een blik en knikte. ‘Prima,’ mompelde Schaduwpoots zus. Toen Leeuwenmaans harde stem door heel het kamp galmde, leek opeens alles te bewegen. Katten kwamen uit hun nest gekropen, vanuit de kraamkamer kwamen twee katten gelopen en op hetzelfde moment kwam er ook nog een jachtpatrouille binnen -wat Schaduwpoot wist doordat alle katten prooi in hun bek hadden die ze bij de rest van de goedgevulde stapel gooiden. Schaduwpoot ving een paar vijandige blikken op, maar ook een paar nieuwsgierige en overal was geroezemoes te bekennen. ‘Waarom zouden ze hier zijn?’ ‘Zouden ze echt de medicijnkatten hebben gevonden?’ ‘Waarom komen Vonkster, Ochtenddauw en de rest niet gewoon meteen naar ons toe?’ ‘Stilte!’ riep Leeuwenmaan luid. Vervolgens knikte hij naar Pruimpoot en Schaduwpoot als teken dat ze mochten beginnen met praten. Pruimpoot stapte naar voren en liet haar blik over de DonderClankatten glijden. ‘''We'' hebben de medicijnkatten gevonden … dood.’ Schaduwpoot moest zich inhouden niet afkeurend met haar hoofd te schudden. Natuurlijk moest ze de nadruk leggen op “we”. En echt, wauw, wat een goede, subtiele manier om dit verschrikkelijke nieuws over te brengen, echt goed gedaan zus. Ze was dan ook niet verbaasd toen ze vele, geschokte kreten hoorde. Heidepoot, die ze eerder deze dag had gezien, drong naar voren en keek Pruimpoot recht in de ogen aan. ‘Dat meen je niet! Dat kan niet! Niemand zou mijn zus kwaad doen!’ Schaduwpoot voelde een steek van medeleven voor de poes. Ze mocht dan wel eerder dingen over de poes gehoord hebben die niet heel goed waren, maar je zus verliezen is nog erger, dat zou elke kat wel pijn doen. ‘Het spijt me,’ begon Schaduwpoot, maar Heidepoot was het kamp al uitgestormd. Een zwarte kater ging haar snel achterna. ‘Heidepoot, wacht!’ Leeuwenmaan keek terneergeslagen naar de grond, alsof wenste om door de aarde te kunnen vallen. Een schildpadpoes drukte zich dicht tegen hem aan. ‘Het spijt me zo, Leeuwenmaan,’ murmelde ze. Naast Stekeldoorn boorde een kater zijn klauwen in de grond. ‘Weten we wie het gedaan heeft?’ Pruimpoot schudde haar kop. ‘Nee, sorry. Er zijn geen aanleidingen gevonden naar wie het mogelijk gedaan kan hebben.’ Leeuwenmaan keek weer naar de twee SchaduwClanleerlingen. ‘Dank jullie wel dat jullie dit ons hebben vertelt. Wij zullen de boodschap wel doorgeven aan de WindClan en RivierClan. Is er nog meer dat we moeten weten?’ ‘Vanavond is er een spoed Vergadering. U moet een paar katten meenemen en dan ontmoet u Vonkster en de andere weer daar,’ antwoordde Pruimpoot. Hij knikte. ‘Dat zal ik doen. Succes nog.’ ‘Jullie ook,’ miauwde Schaduwpoot terug waarna ze samen met Pruimpoot het kamp uitging. ‘Arme Leeuwenmaan,’ zei Schaduwpoot tegen haarzelf. ‘Hoezo?’ vroeg Pruimpoot. ‘Nu is hij zijn dochter en zijn leerling kwijt, dat moet wel erg veel zijn in één keer.’ Pruimpoot haalde haar schouders op. ‘Dat hoort bij het leven. Wij hebben Vlamhart, Heemstvleugel en Engelpoot toch ook verloren? Langhaar pakt zijn leven alweer op, Lijsterbloem focust zich gewoon op haar kits en Sparrentak zal ook snel weer herstellen. Leeuwenmaan komt er heus wel weer overheen, je hoeft je echt geen zorgen te maken over hem.’ Woede welde in Schaduwpoot op. Hoe kon haar zus zo denken? Zou ze als ik doodga ook gewoon meteen weer verdergaan met het leven? ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ Ze hadden geluk dat ze meteen een patrouille waren tegengekomen en direct naar het kamp gebracht konden worden. Schaduwpoot liep alsof er telkens op haar poten werd getrapt en de dode bladeren en takken kraakten onder haar. Berkenvacht, die de patrouille leidde, schonk haar een boze blik. ‘Dat je in ons territorium bent, betekent niet dat je alle prooi moet wegjagen! Let er een beetje op waar je je poten zet!’ Schaduwpoot boog verontschuldigend haar kop. ‘Sorry,’ murmelde ze. Het voelde niet goed om dit nieuws te brengen naar de Clan. Ze herinnerde zich nog de bezorgde blik in IJzelstorms en IJspels’ ogen toen ze op de Grote Vergadering over hun zus, Avondmaan, spraken. Dit is echt verschrikkelijk nieuws voor hun! En deze keer vertel ik het nieuws, Pruimpoot heeft geen gevoel voor medeleven! De rest van de reis trippelden de katten in stilte, wat nog meer ongemak veroorzaakte. Een beige poes en een jonge, zwartgrijze kater fluisterden soms wat tegen elkaar en Goudpoot probeerde de aandacht te trekken van Berkenvacht. ‘Denk je dat Houtster Koperpoot en mij vandaag al krijgers maakt?’ Berkenvacht haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Dat ligt eraan of ze dadelijk niet wat belangrijkers heeft te doen. De Clans zullen er niet voor niets twee katten op uitsturen, dus het zal wel erg belangrijk zijn.’ Teleurgesteld liet de goudrode poes haar staart op de grond vallen en liep daarna stilletjes verder. Schaduwpoot ging naast Pruimpoot lopen. ‘Zal ik nu het woord doen?’ Haar zusjes ogen flitsten. ‘Deed ik het niet goed genoeg dan?’ Niet wetend wat ze daarop moest zeggen, stotterde Schaduwpoot even. ‘N-Nee, nee, niet dat. Ik dacht dat we gewoon om de beurt zouden gaan’ Pruimpoot rolde met haar ogen en snoof. ‘Prima, als je het zo graag beter wil doen.’ Zucht. Waarom kan ze het nooit eens niet-aanvallend opvatten? Toen ze het kamp binnentraden, schrok Schaduwpoot ervan met hoeveel ze waren. Overal waren katten! ‘Dat is hier normaal tegenwoordig,’ legde Varenzang uit, de poes had haar blik waarschijnlijk opgevangen. ‘We hebben zoveel leerlingen dat de helft in de kraamkamer is gaan wonen, waar nu niemand is. En het helpt ook niet mee dat iedereen net terug is van de patrouilles.’ Schaduwpoot knikte begrijpend. ‘Ach, dat betekent dat jullie een gezonde Clan zijn, niet waar?’ De blauwe ogen van poes glommen trots. ‘Zeker!’ Ze voelde een staart tegen haar aan tikken. ‘We zijn hier niet voor de gezelligheid, Schaduw. Vertel het nieuws nou maar.’ Schaduwpoot draaide zich boos om naar haar zus. Je bent mijn mentor niet! Maar ze slikte de woorden in. Ik wil het niet erger maken dan dat het al is. Dus knikte ze alleen maar en trippelde naar Berkenvacht. ‘Wie is er nu de leidinggevende?’ ‘Ik!’ antwoordde de kater fier. Schaduwpoot opende haar mond om wat te zeggen, maar besloot op het laatste moment om nog goed na te denken over wat ze zou zeggen. Er is helemaal geen goede manier om dit over te brengen! besefte ze. Ik kan het nieuws beter alleen maar tegen Berkenvacht vertellen, hij zal het vast beter over kunnen brengen aan zijn Clan. ‘Dan moet ik u iets vertellen,’ zei ze met een vaste stem. Berkenvacht knikte en wenkte haar om mee te komen naar een rustigere plek net buiten het kamp. ‘Hier zal niemand ons horen.’ Pruimpoot kwam er ook bij staan, maar hield haar bek gelukkig dicht. ‘We hebben de medicijnkatten gevonden, een paar boomlengtes van de Maanpoel verwijderd. Iemand moet ze daarheen gesleept hebben.’ De grijsbruine kater knipperde verbaasd met zijn ogen. ‘Gesleept?’ Schaduwpoot knikte langzaam, haar poten begonnen te trillen toen ze terugdacht aan wat ze had gezien. ‘Ja, en diezelfde persoon heeft …’ Ze stopte even, omdat de woorden niet uit haar mond wilde komen. Misschien had Pruimpoot het inderdaad beter kunnen doen … '' ‘Iemand-Iemand heeft ze vermoord. Alle medicijnkatten die bij de Maanpoel waren die nacht, zijn dood,’ zei ze met een bevende stem. ‘Wat?!’ riep Berkenvacht geschokt uit. ‘Dat kan je niet menen! Wat moeten we zonder Avondmaan?!’ Pruimpoot snoof. ‘Jullie hebben tenminste nog iemand, Vlamhart was ''de enige in onze Clan die ons kon genezen.’ Schaduwpoot verroerde geen haar en wachtte op Berkenvachts reactie. Gelukkig knikte de kater respectvol naar Schaduwpoots zus en leek niet boos te zijn. ‘Daar heb je gelijk in, het spijt me.’ De kater zuchtte en schudde zijn hoofd. ‘Hoe heeft dit kunnen gebeuren,’ mompelde hij in zichzelf. ‘Er is een spoed Vergadering vanavond. Houtster en de rest zullen u daar ontmoeten.’ Berkenvacht knikte. ‘Is goed, en bedankt. Ik zal het nieuws doorgeven aan mijn Clangenoten.’ Pruimpoot trippelde voor Schaduwpoot langs en ging op weg naar het SchaduwClankamp. ‘Succes daarmee,’ hoorde ze haar zus nog mompelen. Daarna zei Schaduwpoot gedag met een knikje naar de HemelClankat en stoof achter haar zus aan. ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ Schaduwpoot had geen zin gehad om haar zus in te halen. Het was hoe dan ook stil geweest. Pruimpoot heeft geen zin in mij en ik heb geen zin in haar. In de verte hoorde ze haar zusje al praten tegen een paar katten en Schaduwpoot haastte zich ernaartoe. Ze kon nog net haar zusjes laatste woorden opvangen. ‘… helaas zijn ze dood.’ Ze hoorde Motvlucht naar adem snakken. ‘Dat meen je niet! En nu? Wie zal Vlamharts opvolger worden? Bij SterrenClan, Bladkaal nadert snel, hoe gaan we het seizoen van de ziektes ooit overleven?’ Druppelvacht legde een staart over Motvluchts schouders om haar te kalmeren. ‘We zullen wel iets bedenken, Motvlucht. Wat nu belangrijk is, is Schaduwpoot vinden!’ Bij het horen van haar naam verstarde Schaduwpoot. Mistster had gelijk gehad, ze hebben echt een zoekpatrouille voor haar gestuurd! Oh, ik ben in zoveel problemen terechtgekomen! Waarom kon ik niet luisteren naar Vleugelpoot?! Ze verzamelde haar moed en stapte naar voren. ‘Ik ben hier.’ Motvlucht schrok zich dood en sprong verschrikt op. Druppelvachts haren waren ook overeind gekomen en hij staarde haar verbaasd aan. ‘Schaduwpoot? Waar, in SterrenClansnaam, was je? Ik was doodongerust!’ Ze gaf haar borst een paar beschaamde likjes. ‘Ik … eh ...’ Ze kon haar zin niet afmaken of Pruimpoot begon zich ermee te bemoeien. ‘Ze is ons gevolgd!’ Schaduwpoot schonk de donkerbruine poes een boze blik. Hou je erbuiten irritante haarbal die je bent! Maar Pruimpoots ogen glinsterden vals terwijl ze terugkeek; ze had het met opzet gedaan. ‘Is dat waar?’ vroeg Druppelvacht streng. Ze keek weer terug naar haar mentor en knikte langzaam. ‘Ja, ik zou met Vleugelpoot gaan maar –’ Deze keer was het niet Pruimpoot die haar onderbrak, maar een andere kat. ‘Jij wist hiervan? Vleugelpoot, hoe kon je? Als je het ons gewoon had verteld was dit allemaal niet nodig geweest!’ Schaduwpoot had de twee katten achter Druppelvacht en Motvlucht nog niet gezien en schrok toen ze Muisstaart en Vleugelpoot zag. Haar broer schuifelde ongemakkelijk op zijn poten en boog zijn hoofd verontschuldigend. ‘Het was niet zijn schuld. Ik zei dat hij het tegen niemand mocht vertellen,’ miauwde ze snel. Muisstaart snoof. ‘Dat maakt het er niet beter op, jullie zaten beiden fout! Ik zal dit zeker weten aan Mistster melden, hij zal vast wel iets goeds voor jullie verzinnen.’ Schaduwpoot zuchtte. ‘Hij weet er al van hoor.’ ''Het is natuurlijk niet al erg genoeg … '' ‘Over Mistster gesproken. We moeten een groepje verzamelen om naar een spoed Vergadering te gaan,’ zei Pruimpoot. Druppelvacht knikte. ‘Dankjewel, Pruimpoot. Gaan jullie maar alvast, dan haal ik een paar anderen.’ Muisstaart stak haar staart in de lucht en keek naar Vleugelpoot en Schaduwpoot. ‘En die twee dan? Verdienen zij het om erbij te zijn?’ Voordat Druppelvacht kon antwoorden, stapte Motvlucht naar voren. ‘Dat is nu niet belangrijk, het is beter dat we daar zo snel mogelijk zijn, dit is een serieus probleem en iedereen die kan meedenken is welkom!’ Schaduwpoot keek de grijze poes verrast aan. Ze had niet verwacht dat de poes haar zou verdedigen. Muisstaart keek niet overtuigd, maar liep toen vooruit. ‘Oké dan.’ Schaduwpoot ging naast haar broer lopen. ‘Sorry dat ik je in de problemen heb gebracht.’ Vleugelpoot gaf haar een kopje. ‘Maakt niet uit hoor. Het was mijn eigen schuld dat ik was meegegaan in het begin. Ik maak me nu meer zorgen over hoe we dit ooit gaan oplossen.’ Schaduwpoot knikte instemmend. Was er wel een oplossing? Of waren ze allemaal verdoemd? Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal